


Money Can't Buy Happiness but it Can Buy Fishing Poles and Video Games and that's Kind of the Same Thing

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: From @azukisohma on Twitter:ohmiya as established couple, ohno would like to convince Nino that money can't buy happiness. Nino doesn't want to hear that from Ohno as Ohno himself bought expensive things to satisfy himself (as for his hobby which requires a quite much amount of money)but still Ohno wants to Nino to believe that money can't buy happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sk1726](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/gifts).



> Is been such a long time since I last wrote Ohmiya that I feel out of tune with it so I'm sorry if it seems ooc.

 

Ohno Satoshi is a firm believer that you don’t need money to achieve happiness while Ninomiya Kazunari is void of such idealistic notions. He knows the reality of life and the role money plays into a person’s pursuit of happiness. It was such opposing beliefs that sparked an argument between the two one night when Nino got home with a small plastic bag Ohno recognized as from his boyfriend’s favorite video game shop.

“I’m home.” He announced happily. Ohno, who was lounging on the couch replied, 

“Welcome back. Did you eat?”  He pats down the space on the couch besides him and Nino quickly sits down.

“Yeah, I did. Then I stopped by the game shop on my way back and I finally got this.” Nino shows him his new game excitedly to the other man but he only gets a frown as a reaction. 

“You’re so happy…”

“That a bad thing now?” 

“No but you’re only this happy when you have money.” 

“Money is good. Money buys me stuff like this.” He says shaking the bag at the other man.

“But is not real happiness.” 

“Says who? Why shouldn’t it be real?” 

“Cause is just stuff.” 

Nino can’t held back the snort at hearing that statement. 

“That’s rich coming from the hobby master. What about the shit ton of money you spend on art supplies and fishing equipment. You get this dopey smile every time you get to buy some new brush, or a special lure and _you’re_ telling me is just stuff?” He ranted and Ohno pouted at him. 

“But what about me?”

“What about you?” Nino feigns ignorance. He knows what the other man is getting at but having him bare himself before him like this is one of his sources of gratuitous happiness.

“Do I not make you happy?”

“You’re such a silly old man.” Nino smiles. 

“Answer me Kazunari.” Ohno demands and Nino can’t help rolling his eyes.

“Yes, you do and free of charge I may add. Is like I won the lottery.” Nino deadpans. 

“Well, is not exactly free, is it?” Ohno says, leaning closer. 

“No?” 

“I require kisses in exchange.” 

“Now you’re just cheesy.” Nino grimaces. 

“But it makes you happy.” Ohno beams. 

“True.” Nino simply responds and finishes closing the distance between them for a kiss. 


End file.
